Simplemente ella
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: Cuando todo comenzó, Jared creyó que estaría solo. Siempre solo. Sobreviviendo en "su propio planeta" ante sus enemigos. Sin embargo, lo que nunca pudo imaginar fue que... la encontraría. A ella. Viñeta. Mel/Jared.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenece, sino que son sacado de la autora Stephenie Meyer. La trama, en cambio, si es totalmente sacada de mi mente.**

* * *

No supo si fue por instinto o porque realmente no se había dormido, pero Jared Howe notó como se estremecía.

Haciendo una mueca, la apretó contra él con su mano derecha y con la izquierda, donde ella reposaba la cabeza, inconscientemente empezó a acariciar su pelo azabache. Sus ojos color miel se clavan en su rostro y no pudo más que mirarla embobado.

Ella era hermosa, con su media melena negra, con sus (ahora escondidos) ojos color café acaramelado, con su rostro redondeado, con sus hoyuelos... Ella era fuerte, valiente, apasionada, dulce, leal… Ella era eso y mucho más.

¿Cómo podía esa chiquilla significar tanto para él? Jared sintió como mundo cambio completamente cuando la conoció, allí, en medio de la noche. Chocándose, como si fuera obra del destino. Aunque… ¿realmente existía eso llamado _destino?_ Él no lo sabía. Si existía… ¿quería decir que los humanos _estaban destinados_ a extinguirse?

Jared inspiró profundamente, intentando no hacer mucho ruido para no despertarla, pero es que era pensar en esos asquerosos bichejos alienígenas y sentía como la sangre de sus venas se revolucionaba. Por su culpa había perdido a su familia, a su padre, a sus hermanos… Por su culpa había vagabundeado por el mundo solo, durante dos años… Por su culpa la raza humana había desaparecido…

Y solamente quedaban ellos.

Jared Howe, Melanie Stryder… y el pequeño Jamie Stryder.

—Jared…

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó los labios del joven cuando escuchó el suave susurro que salió de Melanie. Estaba soñando con él, como llevaba haciendo ya tiempo. Una agradable y placentera sensación se extendió por su pecho.

En realidad da igual lo que pensara. En esos momentos, en medio de la noche, escondidos en _su_ cabaña, con ella entre sus brazos, a Jared no le importaba nada del exterior. No le importaba el pasado, ni el futuro. Tan solo podía pensar en el presente, en ella, en todo lo que sentía por ella.

Mel era hermosa. Mel era valiente, dulce… Mel era todo eso y más.

Melanie era su maldito corazón.

Y todo el mundo sabe que sin su corazón no se puede vivir. Es físicamente imposible.

—Jared… No…— volvió a susurrar ella y esta vez al joven le pareció notar la ansiedad y la angustia tiñendo sus palabras— Por favor, no te vaya…— gimió en el momento que ladeaba la cabeza— ¡No, Jared! ¿No ves que soy yo…? ¡Mírame, mírame a _mi!_

—Eh, eh— se apresuró a despertarla, pues el dolor en sus palabras y las arrugas en su frente, le llegaban corazón. Ella no _debía_ estar mal. ¿Para qué sino estaba él? — Eh, Mel. Melanie, despierta.

—¡No! Jared, soy yo, ¿no lo ves?

—¡Hey, Mel! — se incorporó y la sacudió, muy preocupado. ¿Qué estaría soñando?

Se retorció una vez más antes de que sus párpados revolotearan para después abrirse. Sus ojos castaños se fijaron en él con temor y cuando se quiso dar cuenta la tenía entre sus brazos, temblando.

—Shhh, tranquila…— le susurró al oído, frotándole la espalda, como sabía que a ella le gustaba— Ya pasó, ya pasó todo. Estás aquí, conmigo.

—Fue… fue tan real— le respondió ella en un hilillo de voz que sonó amortiguado, pues tenía su cabeza enterrada en el hueco del cuello del joven— Por un momento… pensé que había pasado…— su cuerpo se estremeció y ahogó un sollozo. La apretó más fuerte contra él, queriendo fundirse en uno solo— Soñé que me convertían… en un monstruo… y tú me odiabas.

Durante unos segundos, el silencio reinó entre ellos, en el que Jared sintió un horrible dolor en su pecho.

—Escúchame, cariño— dijo, después de poner en orden sus pensamientos y emociones— Tú no serás como ellos, ¿me oyes? Jamás dejaré que te hagas eso. Y segundo, yo nunca te voy a odiar, que te quede eso claro. Te quiero, te quiero muchísimo.

Tuvo que pasar un tiempo, de nuevo en silencio, antes de que la agonía y el temblor de la joven fuera menguando y ella pudiera asentir, tenuemente.

—Yo también te quiero— murmuró ella, separándose y tras clavar sus ojos en él, se fue acercando hasta finalmente juntar sus labios.

Ella era valiente, pero también frágil. Ella era firme, pero también temerosa. Ella era decidida, pero también delicada.

Ella era su corazón. Ella era su mundo. Ella era su vida.

Ella era Melanie, simplemente Melanie.

* * *

 **Siento como si con el libro, solamente nos hubieran dejado con la miel en los labios, respecto a esta pareja. ¡Necesito más de Mel y Jared!**


End file.
